Si loin, si proches
by Syrene-T
Summary: Il était une fois... deux enfants que tout semblait opposer. Pourtant, leurs destinées étaient étroitement liées. L’histoire de Will Turner et Elisabeth Swann depuis le jour où ils quittèrent l’Angleterre.
1. Le grand voyage

**Disclaimer : *récite sa leçon par cœur * : _Pirates des Caraïbes_ et ses personnages sont à Disney, pas à moi. Rendons à Disney ce qui est à Disney. C'est le cas de le dire, surtout pour cette fic. **

**Eh oui, c'est le printemps, alors voilà une fic aux couleurs tendres, une fic primevère, si vous préférez. **

**Ma première fic longue (fais trois sauts de biquette), du moins concernant Pirates des Caraïbes. Quatre chapitres sont prévus , plus un pitit épilogue pour faire bonne mesure, mais je préfère prévenir à l'avance : c'est sans heurts (ou presque) et bourré de bons sentiments. Ben oui, j'ai eu envie. Une pulsion irrésistible. Du vrai Walt Disney, quoi, et ma foi, c'est rafraîchissant à écrire de temps en temps. **

**_________________________________________________________**

Debout auprès de son père, sur le pont d'un orgueilleux navire de guerre pavoisé de vives couleurs, Elisabeth Swann regardait s'éloigner les côtes de son Angleterre natale. Elle éprouvait bien une vague nostalgie pour tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, ce pays qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant des années si elle le revoyait un jour, mais elle se sentait surtout très excitée par la perspective de ce long voyage et la découverte de ces Caraïbes, au nom enchanté, vers lesquelles ils allaient.

Son père venait d'être nommé gouverneur de Port-Royal et Elisabeth, depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle et qu'elle savait qu'il leur faudrait passer plusieurs mois en mer, ne cessait de lire passionnément tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le sujet. Son intérêt était tout particulièrement éveillé par le nom de ces seigneurs des mers dont le nom revenait constamment dans tous les ouvrages qu'elle avait consultés : les pirates. Depuis, elle cherchait à glaner tous les renseignements et toutes les anecdotes possibles sur ce sujet, en dépit des remarques de son père qui estimait que ce n'était pas là un sujet convenable pour une petite aristocrate qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait douze ans.

**

Dans le même moment, à bord d'un navire de commerce parti deux jours plus tôt d'un tout autre port d'Angleterre, un matelot impatienté se penchait au-dessus d'une écoutille pour beugler d'une voix de stentor :

- Oh ! Eh, gamin, tu t'es endormi ?! Dépêche-toi un peu, tu veux ! On t'attend à la cambuse pour donner un coup de main, bouge-toi un peu !

Dans la cale, Will Turner leva le nez mais ne répondit pas. Il termina rapidement de passer la serpillière enduite de goudron dans l'entrepont et rangea son matériel en s'apprêtant à courir à la cambuse comme on le lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour ranger son seau, le pendentif en or qu'il portait autour de son cou, sous ses vêtements, glissa par l'échancrure de sa chemise.

Le garçon le saisit dans sa main noire de goudron et le considéra pensivement durant quelques instants. C'était désormais la seule chose qu'il posséda encore au monde, et en outre, ce bijou représentait tout son espoir pour l'avenir. Avec la confiance de ses douze ans, il ne doutait pas de retrouver son père, sa seule famille à présent –le cœur de Will se serra à cette pensée, ranimant le chagrin d'un deuil récent- dans cette lointaine Caraïbe dont il ignorait tout mais qui, bien des années plus tôt déjà, avait attiré William Turner vers ses mystères et ses attraits. Will se souvenait à peine de lui mais il ne doutait pas de parvenir à ses fins. Là-haut, le quartier-maître se pencha encore une fois par l'écoutille :

- Si je dois venir te chercher, ça ira mal ! brailla-t-il.

- J'arrive ! cria le garçon.

Il se hâta de remonter sur le pont où l'irascible Choper le saisit par l'épaule pour le secouer, sans brutalité excessive toutefois.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, mon gars ! récrimina-t-il. On t'a engagé comme mousse, pas comme passager ! Aller, grouille !

Will détala comme un cabri. Il aimait bien Horace Choper. Le quartier-maître criait tout le temps mais n'avait pas un mauvais fond et le jeune garçon préférait avoir affaire à lui, même s'il en avait déjà reçu quelques bourrades sans méchanceté, plutôt qu'à certains matelots dont son instinct lui criait de se méfier.

**

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

- Elisabeth ! fit Weatherby Swann d'une voix altérée. Elisabeth, pour l'amour du ciel, où vas-tu encore ?

- Je vais voir sur le pont, Père. C'est si amusant. J'adore le grand vent ! Et…

- C'est trop dangereux, geignit le gouverneur, dont le teint était carrément verdâtre, en portant son mouchoir de dentelle à ses lèvres. Par ce temps épouvantable, tu risques de passer par-dessus bord. Et puis tu vas gêner la manœuvre.

- Oh, Père, je ne vais gêner personne, je reste dans mon coin, je ne fais que regarder. Et puis ce n'est pas si dangereux. D'ailleurs, Père, il ne peut rien m'arriver : Monsieur Gibbs est toujours là pour veiller sur moi. Il est vraiment très gentil, tu ne trouves pas ?

Weatherby ne répondit pas, car il étouffait de son mieux ses hauts le cœur dans son mouchoir. Plus vert que jamais, il finit par articuler avec peine :

- Je préfère que tu restes ici, Elisabeth. Peste soit de cette mer démontée….Et je préférerais également que tu évites la compagnie de ce matelot qui a toujours sa gourde à la main.

- Je l'aime bien, décréta l'adolescente. Il connaît plein d'histoires.

- Et moi je persiste à dire que…… ooooooooooooh !

Pris de nouvelles nausées, le gouverneur se détourna précipitamment de sa fille, la bouche dans son mouchoir. Elisabeth en profita pour se glisser rapidement hors de la somptueuse cabine qu'elle partageait avec son père et se dirigea vers le pont en nouant sa capeline sous son menton.

Elle était triste que son père souffre du mal de mer depuis que le temps avait changé, d'autant que depuis il semblait voir du danger partout, mais elle-même ne tenait pas en place. Une fois sur le pont, elle dut toutefois convenir que se tenir debout sur les planches luisantes de pluie et d'embruns qui glissaient sous ses semelles n'était pas très aisé. Le vent s'engouffra violemment sous ses jupes, les gonfla de son haleine froide et les souleva beaucoup plus haut que les usages le voulaient. Elisabeth pesta, cramponnée d'une main à ses jupons qu'elle essayait de maintenir en place, de l'autre à un cordage tendu en travers du pont pour aider les matelots à assurer leur équilibre. Le vent rabattit son capuchon en arrière et elle reçu en plein visage une giclée d'embruns et de pluie glacés, tandis que ses cheveux se gonflaient à leur tour comme une oriflamme.

Opiniâtre, la fillette voulut cependant poursuivre son odyssée mais le navire se cabra brusquement. Surprise, Elisabeth fut projetée en arrière et lâcha la corde. Une main la rattrapa, lui évitant la chute.

- Vous devriez rejoindre votre père et rester à l'intérieur, mademoiselle Swann, fit le lieutenant Norrington de son ton bref. La mer va encore forcir et ce n'est pas la place d'une demoiselle.

Vaincue, Elisabeth se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la porte de la cabine. Elle était trempée et toute décoiffée mais ne regrettait pas sa petite excursion, bien qu'admettant en son for intérieur que son père n'avait pas eu tort de la mettre en garde. Elle n'était à l'évidence pas encore un marin –elle avait spontanément pensé « pas encore », bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance pour qu'elle le devienne jamais- et se déplacer sur le bateau malmené par les éléments relevait de l'exploit.

Un moment plus tard, douillettement enveloppée d'un peignoir, elle se contentait d'admirer le spectacle de l'océan démonté depuis les fenêtres de la cabine.

**

Horace Choper empoigna Will par le bras et le remit sur ses pieds d'une traction.

- Mais nom de d'là, fais donc attention ! hurla t-il. Qui m'a fichu un empoté pareil ?! Tu veux te faire emporter par une lame, ou quoi ?!

- Mais….

- « Mais » quoi ?! Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Dépêche-toi d'aller aider à serrer les cordages… fais vite, avant que la tempête emporte les voiles !

Will ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre et mesura du regard la distance qu'il allait lui falloir parcourir pour aller accomplir la tâche dont on venait de le charger. Il serra les dents. Le vent soufflait avec une violence accrue depuis quelques instants et le navire dansait sur les vagues démontées comme un cheval fou.

Meurtri par sa première chute, le garçon s'efforça vaillamment d'avancer, mais il manquait d'expérience et le vent paraissait s'acharner à souffler contre lui. Obstiné, il parvint à couvrir la moitié de la distance et s'en félicitait déjà quand une vague plus grosse que les autres bondit soudain par-dessus le bastingage et balaya le pont.

- Fichu gamin ! beugla Choper en voyant Will disparaître dans un tourbillon d'écume.

Endurci par la vie en mer, Choper n'était pas particulièrement sentimental et n'avait pas d'attachement particulier pour le mousse. Mais il appréciait la bonne volonté que le gamin mettait à accomplir ses tâches. Certes, comme les autres marins, qui avaient tous été élevés à la même école, il ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire au fait qu'un enfant de douze ans, celui-là ou un autre, fasse le travail d'un homme. Il demeurait néanmoins un bourru plutôt bien disposé envers le monde. Aussi poussa t-il intérieurement un soupir de soulagement en voyant Will émerger en toussant et atteindre enfin les agrès à serrer. Puis il lui fallut se concentrer sur son propre travail, en espérant seulement que le gosse allait s'en sortir.

**

- Regarde, Père ! s'écria Elisabeth en riant, regarde ! Mon assiette bouge toute seule !

- Oui… ouiiiii…. gémit Weatherby Swann, à qui la seule vue de la nourriture était insupportable tant son estomac se révoltait.

Paisiblement assise à table, comme si de rien n'était, sa large serviette brodée soigneusement étalée sur ses genoux, Elisabeth quand à elle s'amusait à prendre une cuillerée de potage chaque fois que le tangage ramenait vers elle son assiette, qui glissait sur la nappe d'avant en arrière au rythme des mouvements du navire. Décidément, la vie en mer lui plaisait chaque jour davantage. Le fait même de ne pouvoir allumer la moindre lampe de crainte qu'elle ne tombe et mette le feu au navire l'amusait. C'était une véritable aventure et elle adorait cela ! Un jour gris et sale entrait dans la cabine, c'était suffisant. Lorsque le soir tomba, faute de pouvoir faire de la lumière elle dut aller se coucher et se glissa dans ses draps de dentelle en souriant. Bercée par le roulis, elle s'endormit en rêvant qu'elle faisait à nouveau de la balançoire dans le parc de sa maison natale.

- Eh ! Mousse ! Tu peux aller dormir, tu es du prochain quart. Tâche de prendre un peu de repos, il y a une accalmie mais la tempête n'est pas terminée pour autant. Elle reprend seulement son souffle.

Will ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était transi, il grelottait si fort que ses dents, en claquant les unes contre les autres, provoquaient de douloureux élancements dans son crâne. De toute façon, ses doigts gonflés, mangés par le sel, étaient bleus et raides et ne lui permettaient plus le moindre travail.

Il se faufila dans l'obscurité jusqu'à son hamac et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour s'y hisser, car ses membres raides et douloureux lui refusaient tout service. Roulé en boule sous sa couverture, s'efforçant de retrouver un peu de chaleur, il était si épuisé que malgré le froid et l'inconfort de ses vêtements mouillés –les matelots ne se déshabillaient jamais, sachant qu'ils pouvaient être amenés à tout instant à monter en catastrophe sur le pont et que se vêtir leur ferait alors perdre trop de temps- il sombra dans le sommeil.

- Je ne veux pas être marin, murmura t-il, les yeux déjà clos, juste avant de dormir pour de bon. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerais faire, mais pas ça !

**

- Et alors, dit Gibbs en fixant Elisabeth d'un regard pénétrant qui donnait plus de poids à son récit, ce vieux capitaine Flint a trouvé une île pour enterrer son trésor. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sur cette île vivaient des cannibales. Oui, mam'zelle ! D'horribles sauvages peinturlurés avec des plumes sur la tête et des os dans le nez ! Et alors…..

Assise tout bonnement sur un tonneau, ses jupes bien étalées et ses talons tambourinant doucement contre le bois, Elisabeth écoutait passionnément. Sous le soleil revenu, elle s'efforçait chaque jour de passer un moment avec le marin lorsque celui-ci n'était pas de quart. La fillette aimait beaucoup son ami Gibbs, qui connaissait tant de merveilleuses histoires, et elle ne se souciait ni des remontrances de son père ni des expressions désapprobatrices du lieutenant Norrington chaque fois qu'ils la surprenaient avec lui.

- Vous connaissez des histoires de pirates, Monsieur Gibbs ?

- J'en connais plein…. Mais ça porte malheur de raconter des histoires de pirates quand on est en mer !

- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

- Ben…. disons qu'il y a des passages que je ne pourrai pas vous raconter pour pas nous attirer la poisse, mais…. Ça vous dirait d'entendre l'histoire de l'_Acongagua_, qui était commandé par un fameux marin, je ne vous dis que ça ! On le surnommait « le Cormoran » et….

Gibbs n'était jamais en peine d'inspiration et Elisabeth jamais lassée. Ainsi, d'histoire en histoire, les jours filaient tandis que le navire taillait sa route dans une mer de plus en plus bleue et sous un soleil de plus en plus chaud.

**

Par un après-midi calme et ensoleillé, Will Turner, une fois encore, enduisait le pont inférieur de goudron quand il eut le pressentiment d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un matelot qu'à bord on surnommait « Brèche-Dents ». Plusieurs fois déjà cet homme lui avait adressé la parole, lui posant quelques questions sur lui-même ou parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, mais Will, instinctivement, se méfiait de lui. Et le sourire édenté qui s'étalait sur le visage buriné du marin en cet instant était d'une telle fausseté qu'il fut instantanément sur le qui-vive.

- Salut, p'tit ! fit Brèche-Dents.

Will ne répondit pas, tous ses sens en alerte et les muscles contractés.

Le marin tendit le bras et lui heurta assez sèchement l'épaule :

- Je t'ais dit salut ! On t'a jamais appris à répondre, môme ?

- Ca a tout à apprendre, à c't'âge ! fit une voix doucereuse dans la pénombre.

Un second matelot apparut, l'air guère plus fiable que le premier.

- T'as bien raison, mon vieux Collins ! approuva Brèche-Dents sans quitter Will des yeux, sa bouche édentée étirée d'un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Heureusement, on est là pour ça, fiston, ajouta Collins en s'approchant d'une démarche de prédateur.

Will savait qu'il était en danger, bien qu'il ignore la nature exacte de ce danger, mais les deux hommes, légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre, lui coupaient toute retraite. Appeler au secours, le jeune garçon n'y songea même pas, trop occupé à chercher une issue. Il esquissa prudemment un pas de retraite, mais Brèche-Dents le saisit par le col de sa chemise.

- Reste ici, p'tit, gouailla-t-il, il est temps qu'on complète ton apprentissage.

- Y'a pas qu'laver l'pont ou serrer des cordages, minot, renchérit Collins.

- Non, il y a beaucoup mieux. Tu sais que les marins restent toujours entre eux, hein, mon garçon ? Tu sais qu'y a jamais de filles sur les navires ? Tu le sais, ça ?

Comme Will ne répondait pas, l'homme lui allongea une nouvelle bourrade.

- Tu le sais, oui ou non ? aboya-t-il.

- Oui, souffla l'enfant.

- Il le sait ! fit Brèche-Dents en se tournant d'un air faussement admiratif vers son compagnon. V'là un bon début !

Un sourire qui se voulait patelin aux lèvres, il entoura brusquement les épaules du garçon de son bras.

- Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? poursuivit-il. Hein ? Tu sais pourquoi on n'a pas besoin de filles à bord ?

La gorge serrée d'appréhension, Will fit non de la tête.

- Ah voilà ! fit le marin en regardant à nouveau Collins. Y sait pas, j'm'en doutais.

- Alors il faut qu'il apprenne, ricana l'autre.

Réagissant d'instinct, le jeune garçon mit à profit cette seconde d'inattention pour tenter de s'échapper. Il plia vivement les jarrets, glissant sous le bras posé sur ses épaules, bouscula le marin et s'élança vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Collins tendit vivement la jambe et lui fit un croc-en-jambe dans les règles de l'art. Les chevilles fauchées en pleine course, Will effectua un plongeon spectaculaire et atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol, s'étalant de tout son long dans le goudron.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever.

Ou plutôt, Collins le releva sans douceur, l'empoigna par le devant de sa chemise et le frappa en plein visage, durement, en homme accoutumé à frapper.

- Arrête ça, grogna Brèche-Dents. Des fois que quelqu'un y demande ce qui est arrivé !

Ses mains rudes se saisirent à leur tour du garçon et commencèrent à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Will se débattit vainement et n'y gagna qu'un coup douloureux dans les côtes.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, môme !

- Tâche qu'il gueule pas ! fit Brèche-Dents.

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de Will qui résonna soudain dans l'entrepont. Ce fut celle de Choper, comme toujours impatientée :

- Où es-tu encore passé, à la fin, damné gamin ? Pas encore terminé en bas, non ?!

Les deux marins sursautèrent comme si un taon les avait piqués et lâchèrent brusquement leur victime.

- L'quartier-maître, merde ! grogna le premier.

- Y tombe toujours mal çui-là ! geignit le second en regardant nerveusement autour de lui comme s'il espérait découvrir une cachette ou une issue.

- Ho ! beuglait Choper. Ho, le mousse ! Tu dors, ou quoi ?

- File ! siffla Brèche-Dents en poussant Will vers la sortie. Allez, dégage ! Et tâche pas de l'ouvrir, ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Ce fut les jambes flageolantes et le teint pâle que Will rejoignit celui qui venait sans le savoir de le sauver d'un viol. Il n'entendit même pas les invectives de Choper, qui le secoua un instant, à son habitude, avant de remarquer sa mine défaite, ses vêtements poissés de goudron et son visage marbré de rouge par le coup qui lui avait été asséné. Il l'observa un instant des pieds à la tête, les yeux légèrement plissés, et finit par demander d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus :

- Des problèmes, gamin ?

Will fit « non » de la tête. Il n'osait parler de crainte que sa voix le trahisse. Il avait déjà décidé de ne rien dire de ce qui venait d'arriver. Pas à cause des menaces de Brèche-Dents mais parce que son orgueil se révoltait contre le fait de se plaindre comme un bébé. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, il avait honte. Pourtant, une évidence s'était faite jour dans son esprit : les plus petits, les plus faibles, ceux qui ne savent ou ne peuvent se défendre sont victimes de gens sans scrupules. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire partie. Il devait apprendre à se défendre.

- Monsieur Choper, dit-il d'un ton bas, en se concentrant pour maîtriser sa voix, est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à me battre ?

- Hein ?

Le gamin leva le nez vers lui :

- Je voudrais apprendre à me battre répéta t-il patiemment. Vous pourriez ?

- Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, morveux ? Occupe-toi déjà d'apprendre à naviguer, non mais.

Son refus ne découragea pas l'enfant. Sa résolution était prise : seul au besoin, il apprendrait à se battre et il s'entraînerait pour devenir toujours meilleur, afin de ne plus jamais être impuissant devant le danger.

**

- Nous sommes entrés dans la mer des Caraïbes, mademoiselle Swann, dit le lieutenant Norrington gentiment. La fin du voyage approche. Vous devez être impatiente d'arriver, après ces longs mois passés en mer.

- Oh non, répondit sincèrement la fillette. J'aime bien naviguer.

Elle était même persuadée que la vie à bord allait lui manquer. Tout cela avait été si nouveau et si amusant pour elle. Les matelots courant à la manœuvre, les grincements de la coque, le claquement des voiles, les histoires de son ami Gibbs, oh oui, tout cela allait lui manquer.

Toutefois, elle était contente de savoir qu'ils étaient dans la mer des Caraïbes. C'était là, d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, que vivaient les plus fameux de tous les pirates. Peut-être son espoir incessant depuis le début du voyage d'en rencontrer un allait-il enfin se réaliser. Après tout, il y en avait encore pour quelques semaines de navigation, tout était encore possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, un épais brouillard tomba. Le commandant fit réduire la voilure et le navire parut avancer désormais au ralenti, glissant sans bruit, tel un fantôme, au milieu de la brume. Elisabeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi les matelots paraissaient tous nerveux depuis que ces épaisses nappes cotonneuses voilaient ainsi la mer. Certes, le premier amusement passé, elle trouvait que c'était désormais assez monotone de ne plus rien voir d'autre que du gris, du gris, toujours du gris et jamais rien d'autre. Même les bruits paraissaient être assourdis et étouffés si bien que le second jour, lorsque pour tromper son ennui naissant elle se rendit à la proue et entreprit de chanter une chanson de pirates qu'elle avait apprise à l'insu de son père lors d'une escale, elle n'osa pas chanter à pleine voix comme d'habitude mais se mit plutôt à fredonner pour elle-même.

_- Yo ho, nous sommes les pirates, les forbans. On rançonne, on ravage, on pille, on vole..._

_**_

- J'aime pas ça, pour sûr ! grogna Choper.

Maussade, il fourragea un instant dans sa tignasse rebelle, le nez en l'air.

- On ne voit même plus la pomme des mâts, dans cette maudite purée.

- Monsieur Choper, demanda Will, quand est-ce que nous arriverons à Port-Royal ?

- Si ce fichu temps continue, difficile à dire.

Il s'éloigna. Un instant, Will demeura sur place à regarder les nappes de brume qui semblaient glisser doucement le long du navire. Il n'avait plus eu maille à partir ni avec Brèche-Dents, ni avec Collins ni avec personne d'autre, du moins rien de sérieux. Il ignorait que le quartier-maître Choper avait discrètement resserré sa vigilance et que ses tourmenteurs d'un jour s'en étaient, eux, parfaitement aperçus. Choper n'avait jamais fait ni commentaire ni allusion à ce qui s'était ou non passé ce jour-là : la vie était rude en mer, à bord des navires, et il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de materner un mousse. Mais sachant par expérience que ceux-ci étaient souvent en butte aux mauvais traitements des équipages, dans l'indifférence générale la plupart du temps, le quartier-maître gardaient d'instinct toujours un œil sur eux, en particulier lorsqu'il sentait se tramer quelque chose de louche.

Tandis que son protecteur s'éloignait, l'attention de Will fut attirée par un mouvement différent des autres. C'était amusant, on aurait dit que la brume dessinait un motif. Un motif de plus en plus précis qui…. et brusquement, du brouillard jaillit le cauchemar. Comme si les nuées prenaient consistance, des voiles noires, effilochées et trouées, se dessinèrent, toutes proches. Puis la flamme orangée du premier coup de canon déchira le gris ambiant. Le bastingage vola en éclats. Soufflé comme un fétu par la déflagration, Will fut littéralement arraché du pont et précipité tête la première dans les eaux grises. A demi assommé, les oreilles bourdonnantes à la fois du choc et du bruit de l'explosion, il battit mécaniquement des pieds et des mains et remonta à la surface.

Un morceau de bois arraché au navire par la canonnade flottait juste à côté de lui. Dans un dernier acte conscient, il l'empoigna et s'efforça de s'y hisser. Il eut du mal à y parvenir, la planche ayant tendance à se soulever chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait sur elle, mais il finit par y arriver et s'y affala, le souffle court et la tête douloureuse. En un instant la brume l'avait avalé et le courant l'éloignait du lieu du combat. Des coups de canon et des cris retentissaient de toutes parts mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait rien voir, le brouillard lui cachait toutes les phases du drame.

Soudain, une explosion beaucoup plus forte que les précédentes se fit entendre. Des débris de toutes sortes transpercèrent les voiles de la brume et retombèrent en pluie, une odeur de poudre et de bois calcinée imprégna l'air. L'assaillant avait touché la soute à poudre du navire qui avait transporté Will depuis l'Angleterre, mettant un terme au combat.

La gorge nouée, le jeune garçon se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de tous ceux avec lesquels il avait navigué. Ce n'était pas tant pour la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour certains –le quartier-maître Choper entre autres, ainsi que deux passagers, un jeune couple, qui s'étaient montrés très gentils avec lui durant tout le temps de la traversée- que parce que la brusquerie avec laquelle les événements avaient changé du tout au tout l'épouvantait. Sans compter que le fait de ne rien savoir, rien voir, d'être réduit à des suppositions toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres le glaçait jusqu'au cœur. Le drame avait été si soudain, si brutal, qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il revoyait en esprit l'instant où surgissant du néant le navire inconnu était apparu, si proche. Et soudain, le feu et la mort répandus. Comment était-ce possible, comment les choses pouvaient-elles ainsi basculer, en quelques instants à peine ? Terrassé à la fois par l'émotion et par le choc physique, Will se sentit pris de vertige. Tout devint noir devant ses yeux, il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.

**

Un objet blanc attira soudain l'attention d'Elisabeth qui, en regardant mieux, reconnut une ombrelle ouverte, à l'envers, tournoyant doucement sur les vagues. Amusée, la fillette avança le long du bastingage pour ne pas la perdre de vue quand, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un autre objet flottant sortir de la brume.

Elle dut cette fois y regarder à deux fois avant d'identifier une planche, probablement arrachée à un navire et, sur cette planche….

- Regardez, un enfant ! cria-t-elle. Il y a un enfant sur l'eau !

Plusieurs marins, dont le lieutenant Norrington, accoururent.

- Un homme à la mer ! cria le jeune officier. Allez chercher un grappin ! Remontez-le à bord !

Will perçut un brouhaha confus, des voix, des pas précipités, au loin quelqu'un semblait crier des ordres, puis il éprouva soudain la sensation très nette d'une présence proche à le toucher. Dans une brusque giclée d'adrénaline il se redressa d'un coup et sa main se referma vivement, par réflexe, sur un poignet gracile.

Il découvrit alors devant lui le visage d'une fillette de son âge.

- Il n'y a pas de danger, dit-elle, le souffle légèrement court car il venait de la faire sursauter. Je m'appelle Elisabeth Swann.

- Will Turner, murmura le garçon.

- Je veillerai sur toi, Will.

Le jeune garçon entendit à peine. La tension qui l'habitait depuis les derniers événements se relâcha d'un seul coup, le vidant de ses dernières forces.

- _Elisabeth Swann_, répéta son esprit, comme un écho.

Et il perdit connaissance.


	2. Une grande amitié

Elisabeth, faussement appliquée à des exercices de calligraphie, leva légèrement la tête et coulissa un regard prudent vers Mildred, sa préceptrice et gouvernante commodément installée dans son fauteuil, comme toujours en début d'après-midi.

Les pieds largement écartés, la bouche entrouverte, Mildred s'était endormie, ses mains potelées croisées sur son gros ventre…. comme très souvent à cette heure de la journée.

L'adolescente posa doucement sa plume, repoussa sa chaise sans bruit et avec précaution et se leva sur la pointe des pieds, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Sans faire plus de bruit qu'une souris, elle passa devant la digne dame endormie et se glissa jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre. Un instant plus tard elle était dans le jardin. Elle longea le mur de la maison avec précaution pour ne pas être aperçue, passa prudemment la tête en arrivant au coin afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre, courut aussi vite que ses longues jupes le lui permettaient dans le court espace découvert qui la séparait des massifs de lauriers roses et, de là, gagna le portail.

A cette heure le jardin était presque toujours désert, la malicieuse jeune fille le savait bien et remerciait les dieux que tout concorde ainsi pour faciliter ses fréquentes escapades : l'heure à laquelle sa préceptrice, férue de bonne chère, s'assoupissait pour sa sieste correspondait si bien à celle où le personnel, assommé par la chaleur, était le moins susceptible de l'apercevoir.

Certes, une fois où l'autre son absence avait été remarquée et son père avait menacé de renvoyer la duègne si elle n'était pas plus vigilante….. Elisabeth avait dû user de toutes ses armes, pleurant, cajolant et suppliant tour à tour pour éviter un changement dans lequel elle avait tout à perdre. Elle savait si bien enjôler son père ! Celui-ci, il est vrai, n'avait jamais découvert jusqu'où l'entrainaient ses échappées.

Elle se hâta jusqu'à la ville elle-même, ignorant comme toujours les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle : qu'est-ce qu'une demoiselle de tout juste treize ans, dont les vêtements et la coiffure dénotaient le rang social, faisait donc seule et à pieds dans les rues de Port-Royal ? Tirant mentalement la langue à tous ceux qui la dévisageaient ainsi, sans se soucier d'eux, Elisabeth gagna un quartier qui lui était familier et dans lequel sa silhouette menue suscitait amusement ou désapprobation, mais aucune curiosité car on s'était accoutumé à la voir. Relevant avec précaution ses jupons afin de ne pas les salir sur le sol de terre battue jonché de diverses immondices, elle passa devant un vieux mendiant, toujours assis à la même place, auquel son épaisse barbe hirsute et sale donnait un air comique.

- A vot' bon cœur, mam'zelle ! lança-t-il en souriant. Alors, on va encore rejoindre son amoureux ?

Pressée, Elisabeth sourit et, sans répondre, tendit au vieillard une pièce de monnaie. Sa petite main blanche et soignée effleura un instant la grosse paluche crasseuse du mendiant qui lui sourit lui aussi en retour, d'un immense sourire sans dent.

- Dieu vous le rende, ma petite demoiselle !

Avec assurance, l'adolescente se dirigea vers la forge de Maître Brown et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, jeta un coup d'œil par l'étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Satisfaite, elle frappa deux petits coups rapides contre la vitre puis se retourna et attendit.

Quelques instants passèrent. Une calèche passa, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui la fit tousser et elle vit le regard abasourdi que lui lançait le cocher. Elle l'ignora comme les autres et, son souffle retrouvé, elle s'employait à secouer sa robe maculée par la poussière soulevée quand une main se posa avec vivacité sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se redressa vivement et lança au jeune garçon qui se tenait devant elle en souriant d'un air moqueur un regard faussement sévère :

- Tu en as mis du temps ! dit-elle en guise de bienvenue.

Les yeux de Will pétillèrent.

- Il a fallu que je demande la permission, rappela-t-il. Je ne peux pas tout lâcher et sortir comme ça, sans un mot.

Comme toujours, le sourire un peu timide de son ami fit chaud au cœur d'Elisabeth, qui sourit à son tour.

- On va à la grotte ? proposa-t-elle.

De timide, le sourire du garçon devint mystérieux.

- Oui. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Elisabeth en sautillant d'impatience.

- Vous verrez…..

Elle dut se contenter de cette promesse. Heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de leur liberté volée, ils se hâtèrent de sortir de la ville et commencèrent à longer le front de mer.

Cela faisait un an à présent qu'ils étaient arrivés à Port-Royal après le long voyage qui les avait amenés d'Angleterre. En prenant ses fonctions de gouverneur, Weatherby Swann, surtout devant l'insistance de sa fille, s'était arrangé pour assurer l'avenir de l'orphelin recueilli en mer. Le garçon avait été placé en apprentissage chez maître Brown, le forgeron de la ville. Bien que nul ne se soit soucié de lui demander son avis, cette idée avait plu à Will Turner. Travailler le métal, forger des armes, ça lui convenait. Non seulement il apprendrait à les fabriquer, mais encore il n'avait pas renoncé à apprendre également à s'en servir ! Lorsque les nobles ou les soldats venaient à la forge acheter un nouveau sabre ou une nouvelle épée –ce qui malheureusement n'arrivait pas tous les jours, bien que Port-Royal soit une ville de garnison-, souvent l'acheteur souhaitait faire quelques passes pour « essayer » l'arme qu'il comptait acquérir. Le jeune garçon alors observait de tous ses yeux, mémorisant les mouvements de son mieux, se les repassant ensuite en esprit et s'efforçant de les reproduire lorsqu'il avait un moment de solitude. Il utilisait pour cela, modestement, un bâton adapté à sa main et à la longueur de son bras, car bien sûr les épées forgées par Maître Brown étaient faites pour la main et le bras d'un homme, pas ceux d'un enfant de treize ans. Cependant, Will avait beau glaner ainsi quelques notions par-ci, par-là et mimer des duels imaginaires, il se rendait bien compte que cela ne le mènerait pas très loin. Toutefois, il ne se décourageait pas et réfléchissait toujours au moyen de parvenir à son but.

Son deuxième centre d'intérêt dans l'existence, c'était bien sûr Elisabeth Swann. Il se souvenait avec une précision que les mois n'effaçaient pas le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux et vu son visage devant lui. Leur amitié avait été réciproque et immédiate. Durant la fin du voyage, Elisabeth et lui avaient eu tout le temps de faire connaissance. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, estimait Will. Quant à Elisabeth, elle était enchantée d'avoir enfin un compagnon de son âge, ce qui lui avait manqué durant toute sa jeune vie. De plus, son rêve s'était réalisé : elle avait rencontré un pirate. Le pendentif n'en était-il pas la preuve ? Tant qu'ils avaient été en mer, le gouverneur avait été enchanté de cette sympathie innée entre les deux enfants : il préférait de beaucoup que sa fille passe son temps avec ce gamin plutôt qu'avec les matelots ; il ignorait en revanche que depuis leur installation, un an plus tôt, elle s'échappait fréquemment pour le voir, ce qu'il n'aurait, en revanche, pas apprécié du tout.

Certes, Will non plus n'était pas totalement libre de ses mouvements et il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'il ne puisse rejoindre son amie, rendant son escapade du jour inutile.

Ce n'était pas le cas cette fois et les deux compagnons babillaient gaiement sur le chemin. Après avoir longé la côte durant un petit moment, ils empruntèrent un étroit sentier entre les rochers, jusque sur la plage, qu'ils continuèrent à longer encore quelques minutes jusqu'à « leur » grotte.

En réalité, une simple faille dans le roc de la côte, qui s'évasait en une sorte de rotonde naturelle de quatre mètres de large à peine.

Quelques menus objets épars de-ci, de là, témoignaient de leurs fréquentes visites comme du fait qu'ils avaient adopté cet endroit comme le leur.

- Que voulais-tu me montrer, Will ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Ceci.

Il tira de sa poche un objet de bois grossièrement taillé, gonflé par l'eau de mer. On distinguait nettement l'ébauche d'une coque et d'une figure de proue, ainsi que les traces d'une lame sur le bois. C'était le genre d'objet que les marins aiment sculpter durant leurs rares moments de détente, et Will savait à quel point son amie était fascinée par le monde des marins.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur la grève l'autre jour, expliqua t-il, la mer l'avait rejeté. Il a du tomber d'un navire, ou bien…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car même après un an passé il conservait le souvenir traumatisant de l'attaque du navire pirate, le bois explosant sous la canonnade, les mâts s'effondrant dans un craquement effroyable et les flammes qui jaillissaient.

Elisabeth pour sa part s'empara de l'objet avec un glapissement ravi.

- C'est peut-être un pirate qui a commencé à le sculpter, commenta-t-elle, très excitée.

- Peut-être, admit Will avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme.

C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé depuis leur rencontre. A ce moment là, elle avait posé la question et Will lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas un pirate. Elisabeth, persuadée que le médaillon qu'elle avait pris sur lui était la preuve du contraire, n'avait pas insisté, imaginant que son nouvel ami ne souhaitait pas, à bord d'un navire de guerre, s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle savait, bien sûr, que le garçon tenait ce bijou de son père et que celui-ci était un marin, quelque part dans les Caraïbes. Cela suffisait amplement à la conforter dans son opinion. Mais depuis son arrivée à Port-Royal, la fillette avait appris combien la loi était sévère envers les écumeurs des mers, et James Norrington, qui venait parfois dîner chez le gouverneur, était particulièrement acharné à leur poursuite et à leur destruction. Elle voulait se persuader elle-même que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais osé rendre son pendentif à Will : de peur que cela lui attire des ennuis. En réalité, elle répugnait à rendre le seul objet qu'elle ait jamais vu et qui soit en relation avec la piraterie. Elle l'avait dissimulé dans le double fond de sa table de nuit, dont elle le sortait parfois quand elle était seule, pour l'admirer en rêvant.

- Ce doit être merveilleux, de passer sa vie au large, reprit la fillette en tournant les yeux vers l'horizon, de naviguer, de….

Son ami ne parut pas le moins du monde enthousiasmé.

- Mon père est un marin, dit-il, mais je ne crois pas que j'aimerais ça. Passer sa vie en mer, ça ne doit pas être drôle. Et puis les marins ne voient jamais leur famille, ajouta t-il dans un soupir, en songeant à ce père quasiment inconnu dont il n'avait jamais retrouvé la trace.

Chaque fois qu'il avait la possibilité de le faire, Will se rendait au port. Obstinément, sans jamais se lasser, il allait de navire en navire, de matelot en matelot et posait toujours la même question :

- Pardon Monsieur, connaissez-vous William Turner ?

Mais jamais encore il n'avait obtenu le moindre début d'information à son sujet.

- Mais peut-être que ton père est un pirate ! fit Elisabeth d'un ton enthousiaste. Il cherche des trésors, il se bat au sabre, il fait tonner les canons de son navire, et puis il…

Elle se tut brusquement, frappée par le regard indigné que lui lançait Will.

- Non, sûrement pas ! trancha-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Elisabeth le regarda, interloquée. Jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait son ami ne lui avait parlé sur un tel ton. Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur de colère mais plus que cela, une expression blessée qui lui fit peine.

- Je suis sûre que tu finiras par le retrouver, dit-elle pour changer de conversation autant que pour se faire pardonner, bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit exactement pour susciter la réaction de son ami.

Elle-même, avec son imagination d'enfant, aurait été ravie d'avoir un pirate pour père. Quand d'autres se rêvaient princesses, Elisabeth Swann préférait se forger des songes d'aventurière.

Ce presque début de dispute fut vite oublié, cependant, et durant un moment, Elisabeth s'appliqua à tracer dans le sable humide des lettres et des mots que Will recopiait de la même manière : elle avait décidé de lui apprendre à lire, estimant que c'était une chose importante et surtout, ravie de jouer à la préceptrice.

- Et quand tu sauras te battre en duel, dit-elle férocement, tu m'apprendras aussi. Ah, ce que je voudrais apprendre à manier une épée plutôt que d'avoir ces stupides cours de maintien !

- Mais les demoiselles ne se battent pas en duel, dit Will en souriant.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elisabeth avait l'air si indignée et si déterminée que Will éclata de rire. Ce n'était décidément pas une fille comme les autres ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les demoiselles ne devraient-elles pas savoir se défendre ? Lui-même n'avait pas oublié sa révolte lorsqu'il s'était trouvé impuissant face à plus fort que lui. Un nouveau jeu naquit sur le champ : les deux enfants fouinèrent le long de la plage et finirent par découvrir deux morceaux de bois d'une taille raisonnable, bien qu'ils soient secs et friables, et engagèrent un simulacre de combat dans lequel ils mirent toute leur juvénile ardeur. Jusqu'au moment du moins où Elisabeth, en reculant vivement pour éviter une attaque, marcha sur sa robe et perdit l'équilibre.

- Oh, que c'est ridicule d'être toujours emberlificotée dans ces jupes, maugréa-t-elle en prenant la main que Will lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle épousseta vivement le sable qui adhérait à ses vêtements.

- Si comme toi je portais culotte, j'imagine tout ce que je pourrais faire ! Courir ! Sauter ! Grimper !

Elle désigna les falaises qui abritaient leurs jeux.

- J'adorerais les escalader !

- C'est vrai que c'est amusant, reconnut Will qui, comme tous les jeunes garçons de Port-Royal, s'y était déjà essayé à maintes reprises.

- Montre-moi ! fit Elisabeth. Tu peux monter jusque….

Elle leva les yeux, étudiant la paroi rocheuse.

- …. jusque là-haut ?

- Où ça ?

- Là-haut. Au-dessus de la grotte, tu vois ? ajouta-t-elle le doigt tendu.

- C'est facile.

Le jeune garçon se débarrassa de ses galoches pour s'assurer une meilleure prise sur les rochers et commença à grimper le long de la paroi, suivi des yeux par une Elisabeth mi-admirative, mi-envieuse. Ah, si elle n'avait pas été encombrée par ses longues jupes, comme elle aurait aimé grimper comme ça, elle aussi !

Will avait atteint un passage assez difficile. Plaqué comme un lézard contre le roc, il s'étirait en tâtonnant du bout des doigts pour trouver une nouvelle prise. Etant par nature plutôt souple il y parvint au prix de quelques difficultés et continua son ascension. Debout sur la pointe des pieds sur une minuscule et étroite saillie du roc, le ventre collé à la falaise, il tendit le bras et toucha de la main l'endroit désigné par Elisabeth en signe de victoire tandis qu'en contrebas la fillette sautillait sur place pour saluer la réussite de son ami. Son but atteint, celui-ci entreprit de regagner le sol ferme. Il n'en était plus qu'à trois mètres environ lorsque le petit rocher auquel il se tenait se détacha sous sa main.

- Hey !

Brusquement privé d'appui, le jeune garçon glissa le long du rocher, bras et jambes tendus, finit par basculer, d'abord sur le côté, en se cognant assez rudement la tête contre la paroi, puis finit de dégringoler roulé en boule jusque sur le sol où il demeura étendu, les yeux grands ouverts, sonné.

Elisabeth avait suivi sa chute en étouffant un cri derrière ses deux mains. En le voyant inerte, elle se précipita vers lui en soulevant ses jupes à pleines mains.

- Will ! Tu t'es fait mal ?!

Elle laissa fuser une exclamation consternée en voyant le filet de sang qui coulait de l'arcade sourcilière ouverte sur le visage du garçon, sa joue et ses mains écorchées.

- Oh ! Will, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses mal ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

- C'est... c'est pas grave, balbutia Will, étourdi par sa chute. Je n'ai rien de…

Elisabeth sortit précipitamment de sa poche son mouchoir de dentelle et tamponna maladroitement les écorchures de son ami.

- Il vaut mieux rentrer, dit-elle tristement, on va finir par s'apercevoir de mon absence.

Navrée, elle regarda les vêtements déchirés de Will.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ? demanda-t-elle, penaude.

Elle se souvenait avoir surpris un jour une scène pénible entre une domestique et son fils, parce qu'il avait déchiré ses vêtements presque neufs.

- Je ne pense pas, la rassura Will en essuyant le sang qui continuait à couler le long de son visage. Maître Brown n'est pas sévère.

Le retour cependant ne fut guère glorieux. Will et Elisabeth se séparèrent très vite, la fillette, consciente soudain du temps qui s'était écoulé, courut –autant que ses jupes le lui permettaient- tout le long du chemin.

Will de son côté retourna à la forge en boitillant, s'attirant quelques commentaires ironiques le long du chemin, et poussa la porte en espérant seulement ne pas s'être absenté, lui aussi, trop longtemps.

Le forgeron tourna la tête en l'entendant entrer et poussa un léger sifflement.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, l'après-midi a été dur, on dirait ?

Il s'approcha, détaillant les vêtements déchirés, puis saisit dans sa main calleuse le visage du garçon pour lui faire tourner la tête avant d'hocher la sienne.

- Les garçons ! se borna t-il à dire. Ils ne changeront jamais. Tu t'es battu ?

- Non. Je suis tombé… de la falaise, avoua Will, pas très fier de lui.

- Tu en verras d'autres avant d'être grand-père, va ! fit Brown. Va voir Emily, elle te soignera ça.

Emily était sa femme. Elle se montra, pour sa part, plus acerbe que son mari, notamment à cause des vêtements à réparer, mais n'en soigna pas moins les diverses contusions du jeune garçon d'une main sûre, grimaçant devant l'arcade sourcilière fendue.

- Tu vas garder une marque, dit-elle. J'espère que ça te mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. Donne-moi ta chemise, ajouta-t-elle enfin, d'un ton sec. Je vais réparer ces accrocs. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que notre apprenti a l'air d'un va-nu-pieds. Une autre fois, tâche de faire plus attention. Crois-tu que je n'ai que cela à faire ?

Secouant la tête, elle ajouta, comme l'avait fait son mari :

- Ah, les garçons ! Pas une bonne idée en tête ! Tu me rappelles mes frères !

L'incident était clos. Du moins Will le pensait-il. Pourtant, les semaines puis les mois passèrent et Elisabeth ne revint pas. Le vieux mendiant s'en étonnait parfois lorsque Will passait près de lui, puis en voyant l'expression navrée du garçon, il finit par s'abstenir.

Une fois, Will se hasarda jusqu'à la somptueuse demeure du gouverneur. Mais derrière les grilles, il n'aperçut aucun signe de son amie et dut s'en retourner sans en savoir davantage.

Elisabeth, à vrai dire, avait eu moins de chance que lui lorsqu'elle était rentrée après leur dernière rencontre. Sa gouvernante avait non seulement eu le temps de s'éveiller et de constater son absence mais, comble d'infortune, d'en informer Weatherby Swann qui après avoir fait fouiller toute la maison et le parc alentours avait bien du admettre que sa chère fille ne s'y trouvait plus.

L'inquiétude se mêlant à la réprobation, le gouverneur était de fort mauvaise humeur quand Elisabeth avait enfin montré le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas d'un tempérament colérique et il était très rare qu'il se fâche contre sa fille, mais il était à ce moment là suffisamment exaspéré pour le faire. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin su, malgré la réticence de la fillette à livrer son secret, où exactement elle était allée et avec qui, cela avait eu le don de faire déborder le vase !

- Je t'interdis formellement de recommencer, Elisabeth ! avait-il finalement laissé tomber, au bout d'une sévère réprimande qui laissait l'intéressée pantoise. Tu n'as rien à faire seule hors de la maison et je tiens à ce que tes fréquentations restent convenables ! Est-ce bien clair, cette fois ? Vraiment, je me demande parfois où tu as la tête !

- Très mauvaise journée, s'était dit la jeune fille, morose, en se retrouvant enfin seule dans sa chambre. Décidément, ça a mal fini. Quel dommage, ça avait si bien commencé.

Puis elle se mit à renifler, parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion d'aller rejoindre Will Turner après une scène pareille. Le cœur serré, elle sortit de sa cachette le pendentif gravé d'une tête de mort et le contempla longtemps, comme si elle espérait qu'il détenait un quelconque pouvoir magique qui puisse arranger les choses.


	3. Et le monde parait soudain plus brillant

La porte de la forge, grande ouverte pour laisser entrer air et lumière, laissait échapper avec plus d'acuité encore que d'habitude le bruit assourdissant du marteau contre le métal. Clang ! Clang ! Clang !

- Quel vacarme ! grogna un voisin en passant. Ca chôme pas, là-dedans.

- Le gamin y met du cœur, répliqua un autre. Ca fait un certain temps maintenant que le vieux Brown ne travaille plus comme ça !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il travaille même de moins en moins, depuis qu'il boit de plus en plus. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir un apprenti qui prend le relais.

Ce n'était pas là l'avis de tout le monde. Et notamment pas celui de Clélia Dorthoter, présentement occupée à jeter aux poules, qui se promenaient paresseusement dans la rue, les déchets de la cuisine de sa mère. Pinçant les lèvres, Clélia se rapprocha innocemment de la porte toujours béante de la forge et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Clang ! Clang ! Clang !

En sueur devant le foyer qui ronflait comme un brasier infernal, un adolescent tout en bras et en jambes, comme presque tous les garçons de son âge, martelait avec conscience un morceau de métal incandescent. Ses longs cheveux bruns, attachés serrés sur sa nuque, étaient mouillés de transpiration, sa chemise lui collait à la peau, dessinant ses muscles déliés, qui n'étaient pas encore ceux d'un homme. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne prenait pas garde à Clélia, ni d'ailleurs à rien de ce qui l'entourait si ce n'était ce qu'il était en train de faire.

L'adolescente qui l'épiait discrètement à la porte hésita un moment puis, haussant les épaules, les lèvres toujours pincées, s'éloigna pour retourner chez elle, deux maisons plus loin.

Il y avait plus d'une fille de son âge, dans le quartier, que les yeux noirs de Will Turner ne laissaient pas indifférentes. Ou plutôt, qui n'auraient pas demandé mieux que de ne pas y rester indifférentes si lui-même n'avait été aussi réservé.

- Il est timide, disaient les femmes.

- Il est un peu bizarre, rétorquaient les hommes.

- Il n'est pas drôle ! grinçaient les filles de son âge.

Tout le monde savait que depuis la mort de sa femme, le forgeron, maître Brown, passait de plus en plus de temps à boire et à cuver son vin. Si Will Turner l'avait voulu, il aurait pu avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Mais il semblait n'avoir rien d'autre en tête que son travail. Et le métier des armes ! Car maintenant qu'il s'occupait de plus en plus des clients et de leurs commandes, il employait les pourboires qu'il en recevait d'une manière que l'on jugeait incompréhensible pour un garçon de seize ans : loin de chercher à prendre un peu de bon temps avec des jeunes de son âge, Will, presque chaque jour, trouvait un moment pour se rendre sur le port. Certes, il continuait à se renseigner, toujours en vain, à propos de son père, mais ce n'était plus là sa motivation principale : en échange d'un coup à boire, il demandait aux marins qui y étaient disposés à lui enseigner l'escrime. Si certains se moquaient de lui ou l'envoyaient promener, beaucoup riaient et acceptaient de faire quelques passes d'armes avec lui. C'était là un enseignement bien peu académique, assurément, et très disparate, mais en changeant sans cesse d'adversaire et de technique, le garçon acquérait, sans s'en douter, une connaissance approfondie qui lui permettrait un jour de rivaliser avec les meilleurs. Il continuait également à s'entraîner seul, et pas seulement à l'épée.

Sur un dernier coup de marteau, Will se recula d'un pas, saisit adroitement le métal brûlant avec ses pinces et le plongea dans un baquet d'eau qui émit simultanément un sifflement de dragon en colère et un énorme nuage de vapeur.

Une fois la pièce refroidie, le garçon l'examina attentivement, d'un œil critique, et il soupira. Résigné, il lança un coup d'œil sombre à la porte qui donnait sur la partie habitable du bâtiment. La matinée était bien avancée mais le forgeron ne s'était toujours pas montré. Sans doute dormait-il encore. La journée était perdue, dans ce cas, car il n'y avait plus guère qu'en début de matinée qu'il soit encore –le plus souvent- suffisamment à jeun pour travailler. Brown buvait de plus en plus, suscitant peu à peu chez son apprenti un véritable dégoût de l'alcool et des ivrognes. Les sentiments d'affection qu'il éprouvait pour le forgeron, l'homme qui lui enseignait son art et lui fournissait un logis depuis plus de quatre ans cédait peu à peu la place au mépris, et son but désormais était d'apprendre le plus possible, tant que son maître était encore capable de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, afin de devenir lui-même un forgeron de métier.

Pour ce faire, il travaillait sans relâche, seul de plus en plus souvent, apprenant presque autant par lui-même, par la méthode des essais et des erreurs, que par l'enseignement de l'ivrogne. Cela lui permettait également de progresser en ciblant ses questions. Et précisément, il en avait une à poser concernant la pièce qu'il était occupé à forger. Malheureusement, cela devrait manifestement attendre.

Le garçon posa ses outils, passa dans l'arrière-cour située derrière la forge et se rafraîchit les mains et le visage dans un baquet d'eau claire. Puis il décida de se rendre au port. Il allait avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à son entraînement, aujourd'hui.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée, Will ne pensait plus que rarement à Elisabeth Swann. Depuis trois ans, il ne l'avait pas revue. Plus depuis le jour où il était tombé de la falaise. Elle avait été très surveillée, sans doute, car plus jamais elle n'était venue le retrouver. Il en avait été longtemps attristé, puis le temps avait fait son œuvre et avait endormi sa peine.

Elisabeth, elle non plus, n'oubliait pas son ami d'enfance. Elle l'oubliait même d'autant moins que ses amis étaient rares. La plupart des jeunes gens de son âge l'ennuyaient considérablement. Pour Elisabeth, ils évoquaient des jouets neufs fraîchement sortis d'une boîte enrubannée. Ils avaient un attrait passager mais elle s'en lassait vite. Hélas, comme Will le pensait, son père avait été si furieux lors de sa dernière escapade qu'elle n'avait pas osé recommencer. Elle aurait d'ailleurs eu du mal, car le gouverneur, connaissant son esprit frondeur, l'avait beaucoup surveillée au début. Elle lui en avait tenu rigueur pendant plusieurs mois et se souvenait encore de son expression horrifiée quand elle avait suggéré que puisqu'il lui interdisait d'aller voir Will, celui-ci aurait pu venir la retrouver à domicile.

- Vraiment, Elisabeth ! s'était-il écrié, sincèrement outré. Mais tu as parfois de ces idées !

Ce matin-là pourtant, Will était très présent dans l'esprit de l'adolescente lorsqu'après un assommant cours de maintien elle éprouva l'impérieuse nécessité de se changer les idées au jardin. Excédée, ressentant l'impérieux besoin d'extérioriser son énervement et sa mauvaise humeur pour se calmer, elle cassa d'une main impatiente une longue tige de laurier rose. A seize ans, elle était devenue une adolescente rebelle et lunatique, alternant les minauderies avec des colères parfois violentes. Ses formes naissantes attiraient de plus en plus souvent le regard des hommes et la jeune fille commençait à prendre conscience du pouvoir qu'elle aurait bientôt sur eux, mais pour l'heure, elle étouffait d'ennui et de rage et elle ne songeait absolument pas à plaire à qui que ce soit ! Quel pensum, cette leçon de maintien ! Et miss Swann tenez-vous droite, et miss Swann recommencez, les mains, les pieds, non, pas comme ça… pfff… Les garçons, eux, apprennent à se battre en duel, c'est tout de même plus amusant ! Rageuse, elle cassa et arracha les rameaux de la branche qu'elle venait de briser et se retrouva, comme trois ans plus tôt sur la plage, avec une épée imaginaire en main. Si son père ne s'était pas montré si collet monté, Will et elle auraient pu apprendre l'escrime en s'entrainant ensemble, estimait-elle avec toute la naïveté de quelqu'un qui n'y connaît strictement rien. Elle pointa sa branche de laurier rose devant elle, le regard féroce.

- En garde ! s'écria-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle souleva ses jupes de sa main libre et bondit de côté, la branche sabrant l'air, pour se lancer dans une pantomime de combat effrénée.

- Touché !

Elle pirouetta sur elle-même et attaqua derechef, décrivant de violents moulinets avec son arme improvisée.

Horripilée par sa leçon et par son professeur qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis le premier instant, elle laissa libre court à sa mauvaise humeur, sautant, bondissant, lançant menaces et quolibets à voix haute, plongeant son épée de bois dans le cœur d'un ennemi invisible ou achevant un blessé en la plantant farouchement dans le sol.

- Si je dois faire de la dentelle, ce sera avec mon épée ! Toi, ramasse ton arme, je te laisse encore une chance ! En garde ! Ah ! Ah ! Trop lent ! Tant pis pour toi !

La branche de laurier rose décapita sauvagement un arbuste en fleur et Elisabeth était si bien prise par son simulacre de combat et ses adversaires imaginaires qu'elle ne vit pas son père arriver. Aussi sursauta-t-elle violemment en entendant soudain sa voix tout près d'elle.

- Juste ciel, Elisabeth ! As-tu perdu la raison ?!! A quoi rime ce…. ?!!

Rouge, essoufflée, les jupes en bataille, la jeune fille demeura un instant pétrifiée, un rien confuse, puis lança tout à trac :

- Père, je voudrais apprendre à me battre ! J'en ai assez des cours de maintien, je voudrais un maître d'arme.

Pour le coup, le gouverneur faillit se trouver mal.

0o0o0o

- Holà, il y a quelqu'un, ici ?

Will ouvrit la porte de la forge, se demandant qui pouvait l'interpeller ainsi au lieu d'entrer, et se trouva nez à nez avec un soldat à l'air grincheux.

- Maître Brown n'est pas là ? demanda ce dernier.

- Si, mais….

- Eh bien, dis-lui qu'on l'attend à Fort Charles demain, en fin de matinée, pour les travaux qu'il a promis depuis un mois.

- Je sais, mais il…

- Dis-lui qu'il vienne sans faute, cette fois. Et qu'il ne traîne pas, il y a de quoi faire. Qu'il essaye de venir avant la pendaison, c'est compris ?

Will ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- La pendaison ?! Je ne savais pas que c'était demain.

- Ouais… T'as l'air bien au courant, toi, tiens ! Ben oui, c'est demain. Ca a été avancé parce qu'on doit prendre la mer dans deux jours. Alors dis bien à Brown de venir sans faute, et de venir avant ! Parce qu'après, il ne passera plus dans la foule avec son chariot de matériel. Tu peux lui dire aussi que cette fois le capitaine Norrington n'acceptera aucun nouveau délai. C'est compris ?

- Père, j'aimerais assister à l'exécution, demain.

- Je t'ai dit et redit mille fois, Elisabeth….

- …. que j'étais trop jeune. Mais j'ai seize ans, maintenant. Je ne suis plus un bébé.

- Non, certes, admit le gouverneur en détaillant sa fille comme s'il la découvrait seulement à l'instant. Certes, tu n'es plus une enfant. Mais ce n'est pas non plus un jeu. Même si le condamné n'est qu'une crapule sans foi ni loi qui ne vaut sans doute même pas le prix de la corde qui le pendra…. Je veux dire… une exécution a toujours quelque chose de sordide et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois traumatisée, ma chérie.

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse, aussitôt suivie d'un sourire enjôleur.

- Je sais à quoi m'attendre, Père. C'est toi-même qui as dit l'autre jour que j'avais l'âge de t'accompagner dans toutes les cérémonies officielles.

- Bien sûr, Elisabeth, mais quand je parlais de cérémonie, je ne pensais pas : « exécution ».

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient à Port-Royal qu'Elisabeth souhaitait assister à une exécution. Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement sanguinaire ou qu'elle éprouve une fascination malsaine pour la mort, non, rien de tout cela. Elisabeth simplement pensait que c'était là sa seule chance de voir enfin un vrai pirate en chair et en os.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu Will. Mais Will était encore un enfant la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et puis, malgré ses origines mystérieuses, il ne menait pas la vie d'un vrai pirate. Vie qui dans l'imagination de la jeune fille était aventureuse et palpitante, bien éloignée en fait de la réalité, dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Elle insista donc longuement, cajolant son père de la voix et du regard, tant et si bien que le gouverneur, à sa grande joie, finit par céder. Après tout, se disait Weatherby Swann, elle a raison, elle est presque une femme. Il va falloir que j'en prenne mon parti et que je me fasse une raison.

C'était la première fois que Will était amené à effectuer un travail de forgeron en dehors de la forge elle-même. Mais les grilles destinées à la prison, une fois terminées, seraient trop grandes pour être passées dans l'escalier étroit qui menait aux cellules, il fallait donc les façonner sur place. Maître Brown avait du se lever si tôt qu'il était sobre, ce matin là, et Will espérait que cela allait durer, car il faudrait plus d'un jour pour arriver à bout de l'ouvrage. Tous deux travaillaient depuis plusieurs heures dans l'atmosphère confinée des cachots, rendue plus pénible encore par la chaleur du foyer apporté tout spécialement, quand il se produisit un grand remue-ménage. Toute une escouade de soldats fit irruption et ouvrit la vieille porte de bois vermoulue que les grilles remplaceraient bientôt. Ils en firent sortir un prisonnier qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui arrivait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, maître Brown et son apprenti n'avaient pu manquer de voir la potence qui se dressait, sinistre, dans la cour, et tous deux interrompirent un instant leur travail pour jeter un coup d'œil au condamné. Il était maigre, ses vêtements étaient troués en plusieurs endroits et il affichait une expression de morne hébétude. Une vilaine cicatrice, déjà ancienne, courait de son oreille à la racine de son nez et son visage étroit était encadré de cheveux noirs et sales qui pendouillaient tristement, en mèches filasse, dans son cou et le long de ses joues creuses. Un pirate. Un de plus. Norrington leur faisait une chasse si sévère que ce genre d'événement était devenu monnaie courante à Port-Royal.

Bien qu'il ne puisse se défendre d'une pointe de compassion, Will ne ressentit que mépris pour cet homme et ses semblables, peut-être même un vague dégoût. Ces hommes qui sortaient de la brume comme des hyènes pour massacrer, détruire et voler. Il se remit à l'ouvrage sans dire un mot. Il ignorait qu'à l'extérieur, dans la cour du fort, Elisabeth Swann se trouvait aux côtés de son père et du capitaine Norrington, à la tribune, partagée entre l'excitation et la crainte : elle savait qu'un homme allait mourir, certes, et cela tempérait son impatience de le voir enfin, cet écumeur des mers qui avait choisi une vie qu'elle s'imaginait si exaltante.

Elle fut singulièrement déçue lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, d'ailleurs. Son apparence misérable et son regard éteint, lointain, ne correspondaient pas du tout à son idéal. Quand le bourreau passa le nœud coulant autour du cou du condamné, quelque chose se mit à gargouiller dans le ventre d'Elisabeth de manière désagréable, elle se sentit la bouche sèche et très mal à l'aise. A cet instant, malgré sa déception elle ne put s'empêcher d'être du côté de l'inconnu. Etait-ce là le prix à payer pour une vie libre et passionnante ? Une fin brutale et misérable au milieu d'une foule endimanchée ? Elisabeth se sentit soudain très triste.

Elle ne vit pas la trappe s'ouvrir et le pirate mourir : son père plaça d'autorité sa main devant ses yeux et, la prenant par le bras, la fit pivoter et l'entraîna aussitôt.

- J'accompagne le capitaine Norrington, Elisabeth. Il m'a demandé de signer quelques papiers. Viens avec nous.

Une fois à l'intérieur du fort, tandis que son père s'asseyait au bureau de Norrington, Elisabeth s'éloigna.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le gouverneur.

- Faire quelques pas.

- Il ne peut rien lui arriver, gouverneur, assura James.

Elisabeth n'avait pas l'intention de rester là à regarder son père signer des liasses de papiers inintéressants. Elle voulait monter sur les remparts pour profiter de la vue sur la mer et admirer l'horizon en rêvant, à son habitude, de courses lointaines et de côtes inexplorées. Mais elle se figea brusquement quand, émergeant de l'escalier qui menait aux cellules, elle vit surgir un jeune homme brun qui, lui aussi, demeura pétrifié en l'apercevant.

- Will ? fit enfin Elisabeth, un sourire à la fois ravi et incrédule relevant les commissures de ses lèvres volontiers boudeuses.

- Eli… Mademoiselle Swann ?!

- Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

Il désigna, d'un mouvement de tête, l'escalier dont il venait de déboucher.

- De nouvelles grilles à forger. Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Durant un instant ils demeurèrent sans parler, un peu gauches, un peu embarrassés, à se détailler l'un l'autre sans savoir quoi se dire.

- Comme tu as changé, dit enfin Elisabeth. Tu es plus grand que moi, maintenant.

- Vous avez changé aussi, murmura Will sans réfléchir. Vous avez l'air d'une _fille_.

Ce n'était sans doute pas très adroit, mais cela le frappait. Trois ans plus tôt, il aimait précisément en Elisabeth son côté garçon manqué. A présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur la courbure de ses hanches et de sa poitrine, sa robe bleue, sa coiffure…. Un instant interloquée, Elisabeth sentit son sourire s'élargir :

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle. Moi je trouve que j'ai l'air d'une chèvre !

- Oh non ! protesta aussitôt Will.

Comme beaucoup d'adolescente, Elisabeth n'était pas satisfaite d'elle-même : ni son visage, ni sa silhouette ni ses cheveux ne lui convenaient. Elle se remémora James Norrington, ce matin même, s'inclinant poliment devant elle en déclarant :

- Vous êtes ravissante, mademoiselle Swann.

Mais elle avait pris cela pour une simple formule de politesse alors que la maladroite constatation de Will lui allait droit au cœur. Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à dissiper l'embarras du premier instant et, comme une digue qui se rompt, les mots se précipitèrent soudain de part en d'autre. Ils avaient tant de choses à se demander, à se rappeler, qu'il semblait que jamais ils n'auraient assez de temps pour le faire. Will avait complètement oublié l'eau qu'il devait ramener au forgeron et les deux adolescents bavardaient encore à bâtons rompus, comme peuvent le faire deux amis qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation, quand le gouverneur réapparut en parlant, de son côté, avec James Norrington. Il ne reconnut pas le garçon à qui sa fille faisait la conversation, l'ayant de son côté oublié depuis longtemps, aussi cligna t-il des yeux, comme une chouette surprise en plein jour, lorsqu'Elisabeth, tout en lui emboîtant le pas, lança avec une sincérité et un enthousiasme que l'on ne pouvait mettre en doute :

- A bientôt, Will !

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place dans leur voiture et que l'attelage s'ébranla, le gouverneur se tourna vers elle, un rien étonné :

- Will ? Will Turner ? Il a bien changé, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

- Moi je l'ai reconnu tout de suite ! assura Elisabeth avec enthousiasme.

- Elisabeth, je sais que tu as toujours eu de l'amitié pour ce garçon, mais....

- Mais quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir sous ses mèches blondes.

Le gouverneur, sentant venir une nouvelle colère et surtout une nouvelle longue bouderie, préféra biaiser :

- Mais il a sa vie et toi la tienne, voilà tout, répondit-il.

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans son siège en tournant la tête vers la portière. Weatherby Swann soupira intérieurement, pensant que comme il l'avait craint elle recommençait à bouder.

Il se trompait : bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Elisabeth affichait un grand sourire, auquel son père était totalement étranger.

0o0o0o

Tout en montant d'un pas alerte la colline qui menait à l'imposante demeure du gouverneur de Port-Royal, Will se disait qu'il avait enfin découvert au moins un point positif à l'ivrognerie de maître Brown : il effectuait dorénavant toutes les livraisons, y compris chez le gouverneur lui-même. Et même si ce n'était pas tous les mois, c'était tout de même relativement fréquent.

Chaque fois qu'il franchissait les hautes grilles du portail, Will avait le secret espoir d'apercevoir son amie, et parfois, les meilleurs jours, de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle. Elle avait soudoyé un domestique, elle le lui avait dit, afin d'être discrètement tenue au courant lorsqu'il devait venir, et elle ne manquait pas de le guetter s'il lui était possible de s'échapper au bon moment.

Certes, le temps des jeux d'enfants était révolu. Le regard qu'ils portaient désormais l'un sur l'autre avait changé et à la camaraderie d'autrefois, toujours présente pourtant, se mêlait maintenant une attirance plus subtile et l'attrait de la découverte du sexe opposé. Will estimait toujours qu'Elisabeth était différente en mieux des autres filles. Clélia Dorthoter, par exemple, n'avait rien de bien attirant... pas plus tard que l'autre jour, elle s'était plantée face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, alors qu'il rentrait paisiblement à la forge et l'avait apostrophé d'un ton quasiment agressif :

- Est-ce que je te fais peur ? lui avait-elle littéralement aboyé au nez.

Interloqué, il avait mis quelques instants à réagir.

- Peur ? Mais non, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais si par hasard j'avais l'air d'un monstre, tu vois ! avait-elle rétorqué d'une voix sifflante. Vu que tu fais tout pour m'éviter...

- Je ne fais pas tout pour t'éviter, avait-il répondu, agacé, mais...

- ... tu es très occupé, c'est ça ?

Eh bien oui, il était occupé ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Will chassa Clélia de ses pensées, s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche et leva le nez vers le ciel : le ciel était couvert et il faisait horriblement lourd. La saison des pluies approchait à grands pas et la moiteur tropicale enveloppait Port-Royal comme un drap humide et poisseux qui vous colle à la peau.

Le jeune forgeron pénétra dans la propriété du gouverneur et livra rapidement la commande qu'on lui avait passée. Cette maison solennelle, trop bien ordonnée, avec ses domestiques empesés, avait une atmosphère pesante, trouvait-il. Il en eut bientôt terminé et, trainant le pas dans l'espoir qu'Elisabeth apparaîtrait, il se dirigea ensuite, sans enthousiasme, vers la sortie.

- Will ! Pssst !

Il tourna vivement la tête vers un bougainvillée en fleurs et aperçut Elisabeth qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre.

- Une chance ! exulta-t-elle dès qu'il fut à ses côtés. Tout le monde est très occupé : le capitaine Norrington doit partir pour plusieurs mois, il n'arrête pas de ressasser tous les détails de ci et de ça avec mon père. Pour une fois, personne ne s'intéressera à nous, nous allons avoir un peu de temps pour bavarder.

Ravie de l'aubaine, elle l'entraîna vers le fond du jardin, vers une tonnelle croulant sous les fleurs qui non seulement était son endroit de prédilection mais offrait en outre l'avantage d'être discrète.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un violent coup de tonnerre ébranla le ciel, presque aussitôt d'une pluie diluvienne.

- Oh là là ! Vite, nous allons être trempés !

Ils coururent vers la tonnelle toute proche et s'y réfugièrent, mouillés et essoufflés. Avec la violence propre aux averses tropicales, la pluie se déployait à présent en un véritable rideau gris, noyant le monde et le paysage.

- Ca ne durera pas très longtemps, assura Will.

Il fit un mouvement pour se tourner vers elle et l'effleura involontairement au passage. Tous deux éprouvèrent le même frisson électrique et restèrent un instant silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, ils en avaient conscience, et aucun n'osait rompre le silence de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Will mourait d'envie de lui prendre familièrement le bras ou la main, comme autrefois, mais ce qui était si simple et si innocent trois ans plus tôt lui paraissait soudain affreusement difficile. Il n'osait plus, tandis qu'Elisabeth sentait monter en elle un trouble étrange et attendait elle ne savait quoi. Isolés du monde, presque en dehors, ils parlèrent à peine, se contentant de multiplier les sourires, comme deux étrangers qui se rencontrent pour la première fois et ne savent comment nouer le dialogue. D'ailleurs, l'averse tombait avec un tel fracas qu'elle aurait couvert leurs voix.

Comme bien souvent sous ces latitudes, la pluie tomba avec violence durant une dizaine de minutes puis cessa presque aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était mise à tomber. Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et la terre détrempée se transforma en étuve.

- Heeuuuu… fit le garçon. Je vais devoir y aller. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas... il ne faudrait pas....

- Will, l'interrompit brusquement Elisabeth, est-ce que tu retournes parfois à la grotte ?

- Oh... non, je n'y suis plus retourné depuis très longtemps, mademoiselle. J'ai beaucoup trop de...

- Elisabeth !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de m'appeler « mademoiselle », je m'appelle Elisabeth.

- Mais je le sais, mademoiselle, mais...

Comment cette simple conversation pouvait les absorber au point de ne pas entendre les pas qui s'approchaient, ils se le demandèrent l'un et l'autre par la suite, et ils sursautèrent tous deux comme des coupables pris en flagrant délit lorsqu'une voix grave demanda soudain :

- Mais que faites-vous là, Monsieur Turner ?

James Norrington se tenait devant eux, irréprochablement sanglé, comme toujours, dans son uniforme impeccable, le tricorne crânement posé sur sa perruque dont pas un cheveu ne dépassait. Si comme toujours il avait la mine impassible, une légère pointe de réprobation perçait dans ses yeux verts.

- Je ne crois pas que votre père apprécierait de vous savoir seule ici avec ce garçon, mademoiselle Swann, dit-il en se tournant vers Elisabeth. Il m'a chargé, si je vous apercevais, de vous dire qu'il souhaitait vous voir.

Norrington adressa à Will un regard sévère :

- N'avez-vous rien à faire, Monsieur Turner ?

- Euh, si... si, bafouilla le garçon, interdit.

Mais Elisabeth se redressa avec superbe et jeta à Norrington un regard clairement courroucé.

- Dans ce cas, à bientôt, Will. Reviens vite, je t'attendrai.

- A bientôt, mademoiselle, répondit machinalement le garçon. Capitaine, ajouta t-il en saluant Norrington.

Il s'éloigna de son pas élastique en se retenant de ne pas bondir, sauter, chanter comme il en avait une furieuse envie, tout en se demandant par ailleurs d'où lui venaient une lubie si incongrue. Il éprouvait la sensation étrange que le monde avait changé. Changé en quoi, il n'aurait su le dire et pourtant ! Ou plutôt si, après tout : soudain, le monde lui paraissait incroyablement plus brillant.


	4. Ainsi va l'amour

La maison du gouverneur était brillamment illuminée, ce soir là. Sur les pelouses parfaitement entretenues, de petites lanternes avaient été déposées afin de permettre aux invités de sortir prendre l'air s'ils le souhaitaient, les laquais en livrée attendaient les premiers convives, tandis qu'à l'intérieur l'on mettait en hâte la dernière main aux décorations du grand hall et aux plats qui répandaient leurs parfums dans la cuisine, transformée pour l'occasion en une fourmilière débordante d'activité.

- Plus que le collier, à présent...

- Je vais le mettre moi-même, dit vivement Elisabeth.

La soubrette acquiesça. Très émue, la jeune fille prit le bijou à deux mains et l'admira un instant. C'était un cadeau de son père. Il le lui avait donné un moment plus tôt, juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à sa toilette.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie, avait-il dit avec émotion. Ce collier appartenait à ta mère. Elle le portait le jour de nos fiançailles. Je sais qu'elle serait fière de te le voir porter à ton tour.

Un moment plus tard, la jeune fille bouclait le fermoir derrière sa nuque et pouvait s'admirer dans le miroir. Elle n'était plus, désormais, si mécontente de son reflet. Surtout pas dans cette ravissante robe de bal et avec cette coiffure élaborée.

- Vous avez encore besoin de moi, mademoiselle ? s'enquit la servante.

- Non, répondit distraitement Elisabeth. Non, merci.

Elle se sentait à la fois ravie et surexcitée à la perspective de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Dix-huit ans... elle avait dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Et à cette occasion, le gouverneur avait décidé d'organiser un grand bal en son honneur, un bal auquel était invité le tout Port-Royal.

Les préparatifs étaient commencés depuis des semaines et Elisabeth avait attendu cette date avec une impatience grandissante. Et voilà, ça y était. Elle se sentait follement heureuse et espérait que la soirée serait un succès.

Avec complaisance, elle tourna lentement devant son miroir et s'estima satisfaite. Elle avait bien l'intention de plaire, ce soir, et en détaillant son reflet elle jugea qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée pour y parvenir. Pourtant, alors même qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion elle ressentit brusquement un petit pincement au cœur : celui dont elle aurait par-dessus tout souhaité être admirée ne serait pas là pour le faire. Une petite moue déçue vint effacer le sourire radieux de la jeune fille et son regard perdit un instant son éclat. Son seul véritable ami manquerait la fête la plus importante de toute son existence. Oh certes, les admirateurs ne manqueraient pas… mondains, racés, avec leurs perruques aux ondulations impeccables et leurs mains blanches…. Elisabeth imagina soudain les mains calleuses de Will Turner se posant sur sa taille pour la faire danser et un petit frisson, plutôt agréable, la parcourut tandis qu'une langueur inconnue répandait une onde de chaleur dans son ventre et en faisait monter une bouffée à ses joues. Et parce qu'elle était jeune, imaginative et amoureuse sans le savoir, elle se mit soudain à imaginer que par une fantasmagorie quelconque –par exemple : son père, ayant deviné son vœux, était allé au-devant de son désir pour lui faire plaisir-, Will serait là ce soir, vêtu en gentilhomme –mais pas de perruque, par pitié !- Ma foi, il aurait plutôt fière allure, bien que, songea Elisabeth, depuis quelques temps il avait toujours l'air un peu emprunté lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Naturellement, il lui faudrait pour sa part sacrifier aux usages et faire le tour de l'assemblée pour saluer chacun des invités. Elle finirait par lui, de manière à ne plus avoir besoin de s'éloigner, et s'il n'osait pas lui demander de lui accorder une danse, elle le ferait à sa place.

A dire le vrai, Elisabeth savait parfaitement que Will n'avait probablement jamais appris à danser, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque de toute façon rien de ce qu'elle imaginait en cet instant n'était réel. Elle allait poursuivre son rêve tout éveillée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Elisabeth, es-tu prête ? demanda le gouverneur en entrebâillant le battant.

La jeune fille, arrachée à ses aimables chimères, se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es ravissante, dit-il d'un ton attendri. Ce soir, tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes !

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Il ne peut en être autrement.

Il lui tendit son bras et elle s'y appuya légèrement, toute sa gaieté revenue. Elle avait trop longtemps attendu ce moment, et bien entendu, elle avait toujours su que Will ne serait pas là. Toute son excitation lui revint d'un coup.

Ses joues rosirent de plaisir lorsque, au moment où son père et elle entrèrent dans le hall brillamment éclairé, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et que le bruit des conversations cessa durant quelques brèves secondes. Elle vit tout de suite que l'effet était réussi et qu'elle captait tous les regards : approbation, admiration pour certains, surprise, jalousie également nota-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Quand James Norrington s'inclina galamment devant elle pour lui baiser la main, elle vit que chez lui l'étonnement et l'approbation se mêlaient. De fait, le capitaine se sentait ébloui et se demandait comment, mais alors comment, la petite fille un peu garçonnière qu'il avait connue et que jusqu'à ce soir il voyait toujours en Elisabeth Swann pouvait, en quelques heures à peine, s'être transformée en une gracieuse nymphe.

- Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire, mademoiselle Swann, dit-il sans rien laisser paraître. Je me suis permis, pour l'occasion, de vous apporter un présent. Me permettez-vous, gouverneur ?

Weatherby Swann acquiesça avec un chaud sourire d'approbation et Norrington tendit à Elisabeth un petit paquet enrubanné.

Elle le prit avec un sourire éblouissant et tous les remerciements de circonstance et s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet qui, sans surprise, contenait des confiseries : à moins d'être fiancé ou marié, un homme bien élevé ne peut offrir que fleurs ou confiseries à une dame.

Tandis que l'orchestre commençait à jouer, Norrington aperçut du coin de l'œil plusieurs admirateurs potentiels se rapprocher, plein d'espoir, et se hâta de les prendre de vitesse :

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Elisabeth ?

Il en était tout naturellement venu à l'appeler par son prénom, avec la familiarité polie d'un ami de longue date.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille.

James Norrington était un excellent danseur, Elisabeth se sentait toute légère entre ses bras et plus d'une personne présente se fit la remarque que tous deux formaient un couple plutôt assorti.

Le gouverneur lui-même n'y manqua pas.

Et de fait, tandis qu'elle virevoltait avec grâce dans la pièce brillamment éclairée et décorée, Elisabeth Swann était d'apparence tout à fait assortie à l'officier en tenue de cérémonie qui la faisait danser. Nul n'aurait pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que cette jeune aristocrate irréprochable n'était pas coulée dans le moule de la bonne société. Nul ne connaissait le farouche appétit de vivre qui la possédait, ses désirs les plus profonds toujours plus difficilement refoulés, son esprit d'aventure mis sous le boisseau. Son père lui-même, qui cependant le pressentait, s'efforçait de ne pas le voir.

- Vous êtes merveilleuse, Elisabeth, assura Norrington avec chaleur.

Elle lui offrit en remerciement le plus savamment étudié des sourires de son répertoire.

La maison du gouverneur, située sur les hauteurs de Port-Royal, était beaucoup trop éloignée du front de mer pour que le moindre son parvienne jusque là, même un soir de fête. Le seul bruit qui couvrait le crissement de ses pas sur le sable était le murmure éternel de la mer le long du rivage. Cela n'empêchait pas Will Turner de lever parfois les yeux vers la vaste demeure brillamment illuminée qui, ce soir, éclairait la nuit comme un immense fanal.

- Bon anniversaire, Elisabeth, dit-il à mi-voix, en souriant.

Il l'imaginait ce soir en robe de bal, rayonnante, éblouissante, passant de bras en bras, princesse adulée d'une cour de galants empressés. Il n'était pas triste, plutôt attendri. Il aurait certes aimé la voir ce soir, elle devait être plus jolie que jamais, mais contrairement à son amie il ne se donna pas la peine d'imaginer qu'un miracle le lui permette, allons donc ! D'ailleurs c'était agaçant, il perdait tous ses moyens depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'Elisabeth, comme s'il ne la connaissait pourtant pas depuis des années ! Les autres filles ne lui faisaient pas un tel effet, pourtant, fussent-elles jolies. Oui, mais bien sûr aucune autre fille ne pouvait se comparer à Elisabeth ! Elisabeth… une forge semblait s'allumer en lui rien qu'en l'évoquant, et son cœur entonnait un chant profond comme la terre.

- Je l'aime, dit-il à voix haute.

Le sens de ses propres paroles, qui venaient de jaillir de son cœur bien plus que de sa bouche, mit quelques instants à vraiment pénétrer son cerveau. Mais alors, la chaleur qui avait commencé à parcourir ses veines parut se changer en glace et le chant solennel en un cri d'horreur. Il eut la sensation que quelqu'un –la raison, sans doute- venait de le gifler à toute volée.

Il savait parfaitement que tout les séparait, le rang, le milieu, la fortune, les usages… absolument tout. Will n'avait pas l'imagination fertile d'Elisabeth, il ne se représenta pas une seconde qu'il pourrait un jour être celui qui dirait :

- Gouverneur Swann, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille.

Face à la mer et la nuit, il fit brusquement le deuil de ses années d'enfance en comprenant que même leur amitié devait prendre fin.

- Je ne la reverrai jamais ! décida-t-il.

Mais comme il n'avait que 18 ans et qu'un tel sacrifice était trop lourd pour son cœur, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. Après tout, quel mal ferait-il en l'admirant de loin ? Il avait des yeux pour voir, non ? Et hélas… un cœur pour aimer. Même sans espoir.

0o0o0o

Elisabeth était agacée depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée, agacée sans raison, et elle referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle avait ouvert. Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, sur le jardin. Elle se dit que James Norrington allait probablement passer dans l'après-midi et découvrit du même coup la raison de sa contrariété.

Depuis le bal d'anniversaire qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt, le capitaine Norrington lui faisait la cour. Il s'arrangeait pour venir en visite aussi souvent que possible, il était galant et charmant, agréable, plein d'attentions… Elisabeth l'appréciait beaucoup, certes, mais ce manège qui l'avait énormément amusée au début lui pesait à présent. Elle aimait bien James Norrington, oui. Et c'était un homme de valeur, assurément. Mais seigneur ! Qu'il était donc solennel ! Elisabeth finissait toujours pas s'ennuyer à périr et devait fournir des efforts désespérés pour ne pas bailler comme un crocodile.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Eh bien non, pas cet après-midi, là ! En quelques instants elle avait demandé qu'on sorte la voiture et avait changé de tenue. Norrington pouvait bien venir, son père se ferait un plaisir de le recevoir ! La jeune fille noua en hâte un chapeau sous son menton et dévala les escaliers comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses, craignant que le fâcheux capitaine n'arrive avant qu'elle ne soit partie. Elle monta lestement dans la calèche puis, comme le cocher ne semblait pas vouloir partir, elle se retint difficilement de taper du pied.

- Qu'attendez-vous, Harold ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous souhaitiez aller, mademoiselle.

Elisabeth retint de justesse le « Hein ! » si peu distingué qui lui montait aux lèvres. Ou donc voulait-elle aller ? Nulle part en fait, elle voulait surtout échapper à Norrington. Elle aurait pu aller elle-même rendre visite à l'une ou l'autre de ses connaissances, bien sûr, mais n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Ou plutôt…

- A la forge de Maître Brown, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement calme, comme si c'était là la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Harold, stupéfait, se tourna vers elle, les yeux ronds. Elisabeth lui offrit un regard candide et un sourire d'une parfaite innocence.

Eberlué mais n'osant pas demander ce qu'une demoiselle de son rang voulait aller faire dans une forge, le cocher lança ses cheveux d'un petit claquement de langue tandis que sa passagère s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil en souriant, enchantée de son espièglerie. D'ailleurs cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait plus vu Will Turner. Il lui semblait que depuis quelques mois il venait moins souvent. Ou bien s'arrangeait-il pour ne pas la rencontrer ? Non, voyons, c'était absurde. Sans doute avait-il beaucoup de travail. Il lui avait dit que le vieux Brown ne dessaoulait quasiment plus, maintenant, et quand par hasard il reprenait en mains ses outils, il semblait avoir oublié la manière de s'en servir. Elisabeth sourit plus largement encore lorsque son élégante calèche rentra dans le quartier si familier. Elle n'était plus venue depuis des années mais avait conservé chaque détail en mémoire. Non, elle n'était plus une enfant à présent. Dorénavant elle refusait de se cacher ou d'invoquer des prétextes ridicules. Elle venait voir son ami, voilà tout.

- Elisabeth ! gémirait son père lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Une jeune fille ne rend jamais visite à un homme, voyons, à moins qu'il ne soit de sa famille ou d'un âge particulièrement vénérable.

- Ou encore son ami d'enfance ! décida Elisabeth en relevant, par avance, le menton dans un geste de défi.

Harold arrêta la calèche. Elisabeth pouvait presque voir un énorme point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête et elle rit sous cape.

- Nous sommes arrivés, mademoiselle, dit le cocher d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre impavide.

- Merci, Harold.

Très naturelle, elle descendit de voiture, remit de l'ordre dans ses jupes et se dirigea vers la porte de la forge en sentant dans son dos le regard médusé du cocher et des quelques passants. Comme dans n'importe quelle échoppe ou boutique, Elisabeth entra sans frapper et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle songea alors qu'elle n'était encore jamais entrée dans la forge : autrefois, elle regardait par la fenêtre pour voir si son ami était là et s'il ne semblait pas trop occupé, mais jamais encore elle n'avait franchi le seuil de ce temple du feu et du métal.

Cependant, à la grande déception de la jeune fille l'endroit était aussi silencieux que désert, si l'on exceptait toutefois un âne et le forgeron ivre mort avachi dans un coin.

Contrariée, Elisabeth fit sans but le tour des lieux, se demandant si elle était disposée à attendre et combien de temps ou si elle allait s'en retourner tout de suite. La question demeurait de savoir où aller dans ce dernier cas et sa contrariété grimpa d'un cran. Agacée, Elisabeth se mit à triturer son éventail, signe tangible de mauvaise humeur, et s'approcha machinalement de la fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière-cour, les lèvres pincées, comme toujours lorsque les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le souhaitait. Et là, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande tandis que son visage virait brusquement au cramoisi.

Will était torse nu devant un baquet de bois et s'aspergeait à grande eau. Elisabeth se sentait incapable de bouger, incapable de détacher son regard de lui, et elle ne se rendit pas compte que son cœur accélérait sa cadence, faisant pulser dans toutes ses artères un trouble qui n'avait rien à voir avec la gêne ou le sentiment d'être indiscrète.

Au même instant, se sentant observé le garçon se retourna et aperçut la jeune fille bouche bée derrière la fenêtre. Dans sa précipitation à récupérer sa chemise déposée à terre près de lui, il se prit les pieds dans le baquet et ne parvint, à grand-peine, à conserver son équilibre qu'au prix d'une acrobatie certes spectaculaire mais à vrai dire assez peu esthétique. Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse, manquant déchirer le tissu en voulant à toute force enfoncer sa tête dans une manche tandis que ses mains tiraient frénétiquement le vêtement vers le bas, mais finit tout de même par parvenir à ses fins et se retrouver à peu près présentable.

- Ma... mademoiselle Swann…. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, bafouilla t-il.

Elisabeth ferma la bouche à grand-peine. Elle redressa la tête et s'efforça de reprendre contenance, mais les mots s'embrouillaient sur sa langue et son cœur battait encore tellement fort qu'elle était persuadée que Will devait l'entendre.

- Excusez-moi…. bredouilla-t-elle finalement. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé… je vous laisse !

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que pour la première fois, elle venait de le vouvoyer. Elle s'enfut en courant, le cœur battant la chamade et le rouge au joue, incapable de chasser de son esprit l'image de Will torse nu, ses muscles longs jouant sous sa peau halée… elle rougit davantage et remonta si vite en calèche qu'elle accrocha le bas de sa robe dans le marchepied. Le tissu se déchira dans un craquement sec mais, sans y songer, au lieu de se pencher et d'essayer de le défaire pour limiter les dégâts, elle empoigna sa jupe à pleine main et tira brutalement dessus, arrachant la bordure de dentelle déjà abîmée.

- A la maison ! cria-t-elle au cocher.

Dans sa hâte à s'enfuir elle avait laissée ouverte la porte de la forge. Will la referma. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, il était toujours debout face à cette porte fermée, immobile, la tête dans les étoiles et le cœur émoustillé. Il avait déjà oublié sa gêne et son émotion d'un moment ; il n'avait plus devant les yeux que l'image d'Elisabeth, fraîche comme une fleur dans le sombre décor de la forge.

Ainsi va l'amour.

Pourtant, l'embarras était bien présent lorsque le hasard remit les deux jeunes gens en présence le surlendemain. Aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre, ils demeurèrent face à face sans trouver quoi se dire.

- Vous… comment vous portez-vous, Will ? commença Elisabeth, qui avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis grimpaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle ne songeait plus à le tutoyer. Ce serait indécent. Ils étaient adultes, à présent, plus deux enfants innocents. Du reste, depuis l'incident de la forge, les pensées et surtout les rêves d'Elisabeth n'avaient rien d'innocents ! Will prit rapidement congé, plus emprunté encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et Elisabeth en fut à la fois soulagée et exaspérée. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il plus, à la fin ? Autrefois pourtant, tout était si simple, entre eux. Elle s'inquiéta un instant en se demandant s'il lui en voulait. Mais après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de si terrible, et puis elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle allait le trouver à moitié nu. Elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagi si ç'avait été elle qui s'était laissée surprendre en tenue légère. Par Will ? Elle rougit à nouveau mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda même si elle ne pourrait pas provoquer l'événement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se promener toute débraillée, n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le jeune homme passe quelque jour le seuil de sa chambre. Elisabeth se hâta d'écarter cette idée qui faisait naître en elle des pensées fort peu convenables. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, allons. Ce serait ridicule. Avec le recul, elle trouvait que sa propre attitude avait été stupide. Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie de cette manière, et pourquoi avait-elle éprouvé un tel trouble sur le moment ? Les usages avaient prévalu, sans doute. N'empêche, elle s'en voulait de son mouvement irréfléchi.

Au moment même où Elisabeth se faisait cette réflexion, le gouverneur Swann recevait le capitaine Norrington qui, après les formules d'usage et un rapide échange de banalités en venait au but de sa visite :

- Dans un proche avenir, dit-il, je pense pouvoir être nommé commodore. Disons que ce n'est ni officiel ni tout à fait certain, mais….

- Détrompez-vous, capitaine ! répondit gaiement Weatherby Swann. J'ai vu passer cette offre de promotion tout récemment. Naturellement, je l'ai immédiatement appuyée. Nul plus que vous ne la mérite.

Norrington remercia d'une brève inclinaison de tête et poursuivit, le pouls un peu plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Une fois cette promotion effective, m'autoriserez-vous à demander sa main à votre fille, gouverneur ?

_________________________________

_**Amis pirates, ici s'arrête la fic et commence le film, que vous connaissez tous. **_

_**Veuillez donc sauter avec moi trois films plus loin pour l'épilogue et conclusion de cette histoire (prochainement sous peu). **_


	5. Epilogue : Destinée

- Madame Turner, dit Barbossa de sa voix traînante.

Elle lui sourit. Un petit sourire complice, tandis que sa mémoire lui remémorait sa toute première rencontre avec le vieux pirate, la toute première fois qu'elle était montée à bord du Black Pearl.

- Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, mademoiselle Turner !

Elle lui avait donné un faux nom en pensant qu'ignorant sa valeur il la libérerait, et bien entendu, spontanément, elle lui avait donné le nom de Turner, toujours présent à son esprit.

Comme la reine éphémère qu'elle avait été, elle passa devant tout l'équipage rassemblé, faisant mentalement ses adieux à ce monde qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Une page se tournait mais malgré un pincement nostalgique au cœur, sûre de son choix et de sa décision, Elisabeth était sereine. Elle avait enfin admis que si choyée qu'elle ait été durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, elle n'était pas à l'abri de la vie, de ses pièges, de ses coups durs.

Jamais personne ne peut TOUT avoir. Et tout en ramant vers la grève, d'un mouvement ample et assuré, Elisabeth Turner savait qu'elle saurait affronter sa propre existence malgré tous ses pièges et ses chausse-trapes ; non, elle ne courberait pas l'échine devant les arrêts du destin ! Elle était jeune, belle, amoureuse et combative : elle avait toutes les armes nécessaires pour prendre la vie à bras-le-corps et se battre chaque jour contre elle afin de lui arracher tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir d'obtenir d'elle.

Lorsque ses rames heurtèrent le sol, elle sauta dans l'eau peu profonde et tira sa chaloupe sur la grève. Puis, elle défit son ceinturon et ficha son épée dans le sol. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin désormais. La page était bien tournée. Elle n'eut pas un regard, pas même une pensée pour le Black Pearl qui s'éloignait, sortant de sa vie comme il y était entré. Will était là, face à elle. Elisabeth lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Rien n'avait changé, au fond. Ils avaient toujours été à la fois si proches et si éloignés. Toujours, il y avait eu entre eux des mois et des années d'absence. Et toujours, ils s'étaient néanmoins retrouvés, aidés peut-être par le destin, ou alors poussés par une force que rien ne pouvait définitivement entraver.

Pensivement, Elisabeth regarda les falaises qui les surplombaient.

- Will, tu te souviens de notre grotte, quand nous étions enfants ?

- Je m'en souviens, dit-il en souriant pour lutter contre l'angoisse qui montait en lui à mesure que le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon. Je me souviens de tout ce qui nous concerne.

Avec tendresse, elle passa un doigt léger sur la cicatrice qu'il portait à l'arcade sourcilière gauche.

- La dernière fois que nous y sommes allés ensemble, tu avais fait une fameuse chute. Ca vient de là ?

- Oui, ça vient de là. Elisabeth…

Un long baiser interrompit le dialogue, à la suite de quoi ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, savourant leurs derniers moments ensemble. Comme toujours, leurs vies respectives les obligeaient à rompre cette proximité qu'ils avaient toujours recherchée.

Le regard dur, soudain, Elisabeth fixa le Hollandais Volant ancré à quelques distances du rivage.

- Tu te souviens, Will ? demanda t-elle soudain. Tu ne voulais pas devenir un marin. Ni un pirate.

- Non, murmura t-il, je ne le voulais pas.

- Et moi si.

- Tu l'es devenue.

- Mais toi aussi. Sauf que pour moi, c'est fini. Je ne naviguerai plus. Et j'ai dit adieu à la piraterie.

- Elisabeth, si tu…

- Non, Will. Tu sais ce que l'on dit ? Que ce qui nous fait le plus peur finit toujours par nous arriver. Comme si au fond de nous nous savions ce qui nous attend. Tu vas partir.

- Je voudrais si désespérément rester !

- Et moi je vais rester. Comme le disait James, « la vie est étrange ».

Et souvent cruelle, en vérité. Deux heures plus tard, Elisabeth, anéantie, immobile dans le crépuscule, continuait à fixer la ligne de plus en plus incertaine de l'horizon derrière laquelle son époux avait disparu pour dix longues années.

A pas lents, ravalant les sanglots qu'elle avait retenus en sa présence mais qui à présent lui déchiraient la poitrine, elle s'arracha enfin à sa morne contemplation. Elle finit de se rhabiller, abandonna son épée là où elle était et prit le coffre dans ses bras. Elle sentait, à travers le métal pressé contre sa poitrine, les profondes pulsations du cœur de son mari. Boum-boum ! Will était si loin d'elle, désormais. Boum-boum ! Et si proche à la fois, songea la jeune femme, rassérénée, en posant un regard attendri sur le coffre.

_- Il t'a toujours appartenu._

_- Je veillerai sur toi, Will. _

La force aveugle de la destinée les avait culbutés, renversés, piétinés au passage et finalement séparés. Et pourtant, enracinée en elle, tenace comme le liseron, il y avait toujours cette certitude que rien ne pourrait vraiment les séparer. Même la mort, au fond, avait échoué ! Elisabeth songea à tous ceux qui avaient compté, tous ceux qui étaient partis désormais et qui ne reviendraient plus.

_- Je suis si fier de toi, Elisabeth._

_- Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher, entre nous._

_- Je choisis un camp. _

Ils étaient déjà à la frange de ses souvenirs, quasiment incertains à présent. Will, lui, reviendrait. Boum-boum ! Comme il était toujours revenu.

Scandés par les battements réguliers qui s'échappaient du coffre, les mots battaient sans fin aux oreilles de la jeune femme : si loin, si proche. Si loin, si proche. Si loin, si proche. Destinée.

**FIN**


End file.
